


MEANWHILE... It's an Invader Zim Christmas!

by JackRaiser



Category: Invader Zim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackRaiser/pseuds/JackRaiser
Summary: EASTER EGGS AND REFERENCES:-When Gaz says: "Oh I'm happy, I'm happy alright. Happy, happy, really fuckin' happy!" This is a reference to Manhunt. In the Smiley levels, one of the graffitis on the walls reads: "Happy, happy, really fuckin' happy!"





	MEANWHILE... It's an Invader Zim Christmas!

It's Christmas once again. It's snowing in the city, the homeless are freezing in the streets, Santa's asking for donations, and the city's the usual shithole.  
Professor Membrane's monitor approaches Dib and Gaz.  
PROFESSOR MEMBRANE (monitor): Kids! Here's the Christmas shopping list. Get ready and go.  
The monitor hands Dib the list with its robotic arms.  
DIB: Another year, another Christmas. Sigh, what happened? We used to love Christmas!  
GAZ: Be quiet. Get ready and pretend you're not into that paranormal shit for five minutes.  
DIB: Mmmmmh, I wonder what Zim is doing now...  
Meanwhile at ZIM's house:  
Gir is on top of a robot suit destroying ZIM's house.  
ZIM: Gir! Stop! Gir! Get off that thing!  
GIR: I don't wanna!!!!  
ZIM: Gir! You'll destroy the whole base!  
GIR: Yeeeaaahhhh!!!!  
Back at Dib's house:  
DIB: Well, I guess I'll bother later.  
GAZ: Now that's a christmas miracle.  
Professor Membrane's monitor approaches Dib and Gaz again.  
PROFESSOR MEMBRANE (monitor): Now hurry up children, don't forget to buy everything for christmas.  
DIB: But dad, you're gonna be working like every christmas, so why...  
Gaz punches Dib in the back of his head.  
GAZ: Shut up, and get ready.  
Gaz and Dib walk throught the city while Twiztid's ''The Most Expensive Time of the Year'' song plays.  
IT'S THE MOST EXPENSIVE TIME OF THE YEAR! WITH THE WORLD IN INFLATION AND ALL ACROSS THE NATION, BANKRUPTCY  
IS NEEEEEEEAR! IT'S THE MOST EXPENSIVE TIME OF THE YEEEEEEAAAAAARR!!!  
Most of the business are broke, closed or being robbed. One McMeatie's is all shot up and closed.  
Weird and provocative posters and graffities show the decay of the city.  
DIB: Man, I never bothered to note the kind of place we live in.  
GAZ: Does anybody does? Does it really matter?  
They arrive at the mall. Its business are in the same condition as the one's outside.  
DIB: So the first thing in the list is...  
GAZ: Look gimme half of the list and we both go on our way, once we're done we'll meet in the exit.  
DIB: Fine.  
Dib and Gaz go separate ways to buy everything for Christmas.  
Dib is buying some groceries. The food looks gross.  
DIB: Don't you have anything fresh?  
STORE ATTENDANT: Fuck off.  
Gaz is buying electronics.  
GAZ: You sure these are not stolen?  
STORE ATTENDANT: Ehhh..., sure. (The guy is doing a facial feature proving that he's lying).  
Dib is buying some CD's.  
The store attendant is laying dead on the counter with a shot wound on his head.  
Gaz is buying videogames. It's all piratery.  
GAZ: What is this garbage? Game Slave 4 looks exactly like Game Slave 2.  
STORE ATTENDANT (the same guy from the Game Slave 2 episode): UHHH...! UUHHRRGGHH!!  
Gaz and Dib are outside the mall.  
DIB: So did you get everything?  
GAZ: Not exactly dammit, and you?  
DIB: No, this place blows. Let's go back home.  
Gaz and Dib are sitting in the couch in front of the TV. Gaz is playing with her Game Slave 2 meanwhile Dib is going through the channels.  
DIB: 500 channels and all have the same show.  
It's all static.  
Dib keeps going through the channels until the lights go out.  
DIB: Seriously??!  
PROFESSOR MEMBRANE (monitor): Now now children, I'll take care of it.  
GAZ: It's the twentieth time this week.  
The light comes back.  
PROFESSOR MEMBRANE (monitor): You see kids? It's all gone back to normal now. Be happy.  
Everything's gone. Everything's being stolen in the two seconds the lights were out.  
All the furniture, the TV, the remote Dib was holding, even the couch. Meaning Dib and Gaz are lying on the floor.  
Both with eyes wide open.  
GAZ: Just another day in the shitter.  
DIB: Remember, be happy like dad said.  
GAZ: Oh I'm happy, I'm happy alright. Happy, happy, really fuckin' happy!  
DIB: I wonder what Zim is doing now.  
GAZ: OH FOR THE LOVE OF...!  
At Zim's base.  
Zim is preparing Christmas decorations while wearing a Santa hat meanwhile Gir runs around with a bowl full of the mix to prepare cookies.  
GIR: HURRY UP!!  
ZIM: You sure this plan is gonna work!?  
GIR: Plan? Oh yeeeeeeeeeeeeah....  
ZIM: Giiiiiiiiir. YOU said this was to attract stupid humans for our brain control plan!  
GIR: Oh that, yeah I lied.  
ZIM: WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LIED!??  
GIR: It was all to get my master to help me with the Christmas party.  
ZIM: CHRISTMAS PARTY!!!??????? WHAT THE F...!!??  
GIR: Now we dance!  
Gir and Minimoose dance. Zim gets extremely pissed and tries to rip his antennas off.  
ZIM: GGGRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!  
GIR: Now we watch TV!  
Zim calms down and gives in.  
ZIM: Oh well. It's just one night every year. At least it's not as horrible as Halloween.  
Zim sits down on the couch next to Gir and Minimoose. Gir offers him a brownie full of Christmas candy.  
GIR: Christmas brownie?  
ZIM: Fuck off Gir. What are we watching?  
GIR: I picked this up from the video rental store this morning. It's a Christmas movie for the whole family.  
Turns out they're watching a Christmas themed porno.  
TV: OOOOH! OOOOHH YEAAAAH!! AAAAHH!! RIGHT THERE SANTA!!! AAAAAHHHH!!  
Gir looks at the reader breaking the fourth wall.  
GIR: Merry Christmas everybody!  
ZIM: Shut up Gir.  
AN END!

**Author's Note:**

> EASTER EGGS AND REFERENCES:  
> -When Gaz says: "Oh I'm happy, I'm happy alright. Happy, happy, really fuckin' happy!" This is a reference to Manhunt. In the Smiley levels, one of the graffitis on the walls reads: "Happy, happy, really fuckin' happy!"


End file.
